A Night for a Love Angels Fight
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Sorry I am not so good in english about summarys


Kurt was out with Amanda and they had a really great evening. Emma just sat looking on the TV, calling her friends and got asleep. Emma always got asleep on cough, until the next day. The story begins. - Emma, wake up! The clock is 8:a.m.! Said Jean - Hurray, I'm coming late again! Said Emma and got up from the cough - Why were you sleeping on the cough? Asked Scott - Can't sleep in my own room! Said Emma - Why can't you sleep in your room? Asked Kitty - Because my bed is so comfortable, said Emma - Oh come on! Said Kitty - You were waiting for Kurt again, huh? Asked Jean - Yeah, said Emma - Hey ready for school? Asked Kurt - No, said Emma - Staying home today again? Asked Kurt - Yeah, I'm not feeling so well either, said Emma and went to her room - Can I stay home vith her just today, professor? Asked Kurt - Of course, Kurt! Said Professor Xavier - Thank you! Said Kurt and transported to Emma's room. Hey Emma, you vant to. - No, said Emma and looked on a picture with her and her boyfriend Yaten on. - Who is that? Asked Kurt - It's my boyfriend. His name is Yaten Kou, said Emma. He's Japanese and a really great guy! - Can you Japanese? Asked Kurt - Yes, of course I can! Said Emma - Say something then! Said Kurt - Conichiva! What Shiva Lofgren Emma! It means "Hi! I am Emma Lofgren!" Said Emma. Can you say it in German? - Yes, of course, said Kurt - Okay then, said Emma - Goten tag! Ich bin Kurt Wagner! Said Kurt - Wow! J'em apelle Emma Lofgren! Said Emma in French - You speak French? Really good French! Said Kurt - If you're name's Kurt Wagner, what is Mystique's real name? Asked Emma. She is your mother indeed! - I know! Said Kurt - She was principal Darkholme before and now she tells Rogue the truth! Said Emma. Hey, she's your adoptive sister now, right? - Yeah, she is like a real sis for me, said Kurt - Well I got a phone conversation so, if you'll excuse me, said Emma - Yes of course! See you, said Kurt - Hi! Will you call up Warren Worthington for me? Said Emma in the phone - Okay, said the guy in the phone - Hello this is Warren can't take your message right now, so leave your phone number after the signal! *Pip* - Angel, will you answer! It's just me, Emma. Well, I just wanted to talk to you but you're not at home so I'll call you later! Bye! - Emma, wait! Missed it again! Said Warren - Why isn't he answering? Asked Emma herself, and then the phone called. The Xavier Institute! What can I help you with? - This is Gambit, one of Magnetos new guys, and I want to talk to Professor X! Said the man in the phone - Sorry outside the con area! Said Emma - Who is this? Asked Gambit - Let's just say that your dreams can answer that! Said Emma and lay off - Wait! Said Gambit - Did you get to talk to Xavier? Asked Magneto - No! A girl was in the phone and said some weird things, said Gambit - Moonflower! Her name is Moonflower, said Pyro - How can you know her code name? Asked Gambit - Because everyone called her that in our battle! Said Pyro - I'll search her up! Said Gambit - But not tonight, we need our energy to hold up! Said Magneto At the institute. - It's better this way, Emma thought for herself. To fly with the wings of a Love Angel, just because giving that Gambit dreams. - Emma, vere are you going? Asked Kurt - Out?! Said Emma. See you tomorrow! - Vait! Why do you go out now? It's so late and we have homework tomorrow! Said Kurt - You think I care? No I don't! Now let me be alone just for tonight! Said Emma - Okay, but only for tonight, said Kurt. Bye! - Bye bye, said Emma and flew away. Well well, Magnetos place! - Its something in the sky! Screamed Pyro - Uh oh, discovered! Said Fighter Moon - I'll have her down! Said Gambit - Cerebro, what about Gambit? Asked Emma - When he was a young child he discovered his card casting of kinetic energy, informated Cerebro. - What about Pyro? Asked Emma. Okay take that later, I have to fight! - Who are you? Asked Magneto - If you'll excuse me a while! Said Emma and tried to escape, but Colossus was standing behind her. Hello! - Were you the girl in the phone? Asked Gambit - No, said Emma - Yes you were! - No I was talking with a guy named Gambit and. Oops wrong number! Said Emma, but then they all tried to attack her but Emma transformed into water and they didn't see her. - Where did she go? Asked Pyro - I'm here! Said Emma and came back in her X-Men uniform - She an X-Man! Said Colossus - Geez! Imagine that! Said Emma. You want a flower?! Or more? - What the.?! Said Gambit - "Oops" *Giggle*, said Emma. I admire you! NOT! See you! - Hey be a nice girl and tell us all about yourself! Said Gambit - I don't think so, handsome, said Emma. And don't get up! See you some time! - Wait you nasty little, said Gambit - Nasty little what?! Don't even call me it, or you'll get a hit in the head, fathead, said Emma. Now I'm outta here! - Wait! Said Gambit and ran after her but he was too late, she had already flew away. I am gonna search after you girly. Wait and see! On the institute. - Oh, you're already home, said Kurt - Yeah, so what? Asked Emma - The professor was worried about you, said Kurt - I'm okay, Kurt, said Emma. I'm gonna talk to him. Emma went down to the cerebro room, but the prof wasn't there. Then she went in to the kitchen and then. - Happy Birthday!!! Everyone screamed - Is it my birthday today? Is it the 27: th of June already?! Asked Emma - Yeah, we wanted to surprise you! Said Jean - And you really, like, got surprised, said Kitty - Thanks everyone, but I'm tired and I've been fighting all night, so if you'll excuse me, said Emma - But soon it's time for school, said Amara - I'm not going! Said Emma and went to bed and thought about her fight that night. THE END 


End file.
